Being Followed
by serena1goddessfan
Summary: working on an update
1. Default Chapter

                                                         Being Followed

                                   Chapter 1. By serena1goddessfan

 Ok people this is my first story and I'm really nervous so be nice when you r/r k. tell me what you think but if its anything bad than be nice about how you put it plz. So r/r and I'll write for ya. Thanx a bunch. This story is when Jimena still has her powers, Hope you like it. 

**************************************************************

Serena walks down the street loving the way she had all the attention from the guys. She was happy about the choice she made, the one when she turned seventeen, she choose to be the Dark Goddess of the Moon. (The others hadn't had to make their choice yet so they still have their powers.) Serena was in a hurry though and didn't bother with the stares she needed to meet Stanton; he had asked to see her at noon, alone. She went because now that she was the Dark Goddess she had more power and couldn't be harmed that easily. She walked in Kokomo's and sat down in front of him, " hi", she said, he just looked up and smiled. " I thought you wouldn't come," he said. "Why wouldn't I?" Serena spoke in a dangerously sexy way. 

Stanton had no idea that she choose to be the dark goddess and thought she forgot everything. " It's been along time Serena" he spoke with such longing in his voice, she just wanted to scream I love you and jump into his arms and let him hold her there and never let go. " Yes, it has been a while so why don't you show me what you have been up to?" she spoke so slowly to make sure he understood she still had her powers. He looks at her in shock. " You still have your powers?" "But how?" he spoke with amazement in his voice. She said this to him " Unlike the other daughters I had a third choice, the to be the dark goddess was my choice, and no I'm not evil so don't even think it." " I wasn't …." She cut him off " Stanton, Stanton I know what your thinking even with that wall of yours up, I love that struggled look you just gave me it was so cute."  

He puts on a straight face and says " I'm very impressed Goddess, you have found a way to keep your powers and become stronger, very impressive." He said that so coldly, she hated that he called her Goddess, " I thought you stopped calling me goddess a long time ago, so I'm assuming that things were as before, as enemies?" " I would have thought that you were past this Stanton, but I could be wrong the way you were all over Cassandra the night after my seventeenth birthday. Did you think I wouldn't remember you?" Stanton looked shocked" I don't even know what you are talking about, I was never kissing Cassandra. I would never do that to you, if you must you can check my mind, you already proved that you could." " Maybe I don't want to" Serena snapped. Wondering why she came here and why she longed for him so after that night.

" Serena I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that." He said, 

" Well you didn't have to let her kiss you could have made her stop you have powers, you aren't that weak but I could be wrong." She yelled, but she immediately calmed down because people were staring at them. " Serena I love you and you know that Cassandra is no threat to you, plus I wasn't kissing her I really honestly don't know what you are talking about."" Really Stanton? Just forget about it, what was it that you wanted me to come here for?" Serena spoke but he could tell she didn't really want to forget about it.  

" I wanted to make sure you were alright because you haven't been home this whole week." He said. " So your were spying on me? Why do you watch over me? If you do then you should know that I have more stronger powers tell me what's going on right now." Serena was angry when she spoke those words, why wouldn't he know and how could she not feel his presence she thought to herself. " I didn't go in your room because I knew I would wake you, so I stayed outside watching you every night so I couldn't go in your mind." He spoke his words with care, a lot of care. She just wanted to cry right then and let all her problems out, just to have him hold her in his arms one more time. 

                        " Well Stanton if you must know I was on the moon, with my new powers I can visit the moon when ever I want and I have a palace that no one can see but me I go there when I want to be alone and think." She said. " You can travel to the moon? Is everything ok if you needed to think?" he said in that so caring loving way that she missed so much. " That is none of your business, why are you so worried about me you have Cassandra now." As she said that she could tell he was hurting inside, did he still feel pain? How can he, he is the Prince of Night. " Serena." He spoke with such gentleness and love in his voice. " I love you and I never loved Cassandra look into my mind and see for yourself." He said. " Ok I'll look if it will make you happy." She said.

 Hey thanxs for reading plz r/r and I promise that I will have a new chapter up ASAP.


	2. the strange night

Hey guys thanx for the comp. It really makes me feel good. Well here is the next chapter hope u like.

*********************************************************************************   

  The next night she met up with Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna at Planet Bang. While the others were dancing Serena pulled Jimena over to the side to talk to her. "What is it?" Jimena asked. " I'm seeing Stanton again." She said. "What, why you saw him and "her" together, we all did." She said. "Yes, I know but he showed me the whole thing and what he was doing ever since then, he was watching over me and protecting me from the outside of my room." Serena spoke explaining the whole thing as fast as possible. " So he really does still love you? How can you be so sure Serena? He could be deceiving you." Jimena said with that don't trust him again voice. Before Serena could speak Catty interrupted her and plunged right in to a story about what had just happened with her and some guy, but she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. "Serena are you there? Did you hear a word I just said?" Catty asked? "Huh. Oh sorry Catty I was thinking please tell me again." Serena said apologetically. " I said Chris was here and were back together!!!!!!! I'm so happy!" Catty said so fast unable to speak anymore without a breath. " That's great Catty!"  Serena said, she knew Catty was so lonely after he left and never went out with another guy since. " Hey check out the guys staring at you girl go get one put Stanton off your mind." Catty said because she also knew Serena was still upset about Stanton and Cassandra." Catty, me and him are talking again." Serena said. With that Catty went into full blast excitement " omg! This is so wonderful!!!!!!" after she said that she ran off to find Chris. " That girl has way to much energy," Jimena said. " You can say that again," Serena said. And with that they busted up laughing.  " Come on let's dance and show are new moves to the world!" Jimena said with a laugh. Serena, Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna all wore the same top but different colors; Serena's top was blue, Jimena's was red, Catty's was green, Vanessa's was orange, and Tianna's was black. They also wore matching hip hugger blue jeans. The right music came on and they all went straight into the new dance, everyone stopped to look and began cheering and clapping to the beat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening while Serena was brushing her glittery mangled hair the windows to her room busted open with a strong gust of wind. She looked around trying to see if it was just the wind or someone coming into her room. She scanned the area and found only her brothers thoughts in the next room, so she went back to brushing her hair.  Then she felt strong hands wrap around her waist and being lifted into the air. As she turned she of course saw Stanton, "Hey you looked great tonight, to bad you left so early I wanted to get a dance in with you." He said and smiled that oh so sexy smile. Serena just smiled a super grin and whispered across his mind " my personal stalker, how come I didn't feel your presence?" he just looked at her a pulled her closer and kissed her good, long and hard. After the kiss he spoke " I can hide my presents, even from you baby, I wanted to watch you dance and might I say you dance wonderfully." She looked at him and turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush. " Do you think you can hide your pretty face from me? You can turn your head back around now because you don't have to worry about blushing in front of me." He whispered in her ear.

" So does this mean were going back out?" Serena said with hope in her voice. " Yes, I never broke up with you." He said and looked into her beautiful green eyes and kissed her again. With that the door busted open and Jimena was standing there glaring hard at Stanton. " Get away from her." She said in a do or die voice, Serena and Stanton both new that she saw something. " You must first tell me what you saw Jimena." He said worried because of the way she came in to warn Serena. " I will not tell you what I saw and your not going to go in my mind either." She spoke coldly at Stanton.

"Jimena, what's wrong, what did you see?" Serena asked worried. " I saw him trying to kill you, with a knife." She said. Stanton look shocked " I would never in all my life try to kill Serena and you know that, I would die first if I had to do it to save her." He said very firmly. " I know you would Stanton, that's why I came to warn her from you, you are evil and you've been waiting a long time to do this." She said. Then Jimena quickly asked " Is Lambert still out there?" " Yes, he is and I know he's trying to find a way to get back at me and I thought he would go after Serena that's why I watch over her all day and night, he is a shape shifter and he could make himself look like me, he might also have another person hunting for her also." Stanton said. " Then how do we know if you're not Lambert?" Jimena said.

Serena had almost been forgotten until she spoke up." Because Jimena I can read his mind and I know that he is not, why don't we make a special code or something so we know if its you or not." Serena said " Fine." Jimena and Stanton said at the same time. " Every time I see you I will scratch behind my ear and wink at you." He said. " Fine, but I'm still not letting you out of my sight." Jimena said, " I still don't trust you" she added quickly. To change the subject Serena asked Jimena where they went after Planet Bang because she left to get home before Collin got mad at her for being late home again. "Oh we just went to Johnny Rockets and had some shakes, you didn't miss much except for the fact that Catty and Chris made-out for an hour." She said laughing. "Well I better get home we have that stupid history quiz tomorrow and I can't afford another F." Jimena said and quickly looked at Stanton in that you better be leave'n now look.  " I don't like it that your watching over her but yet then again I do, if you touch her in any way that she doesn't want you to I swear that I will find a way to kill you, I will find a way!" Jimena said almost yelling and then before anything got worse she left storming out the door. 

 " She really doesn't like you." Serena said half laughing.  Just then her radio came on and she started singing " Baby boy I you stay on my mind, baby boy you are so damn fine, baby boy wont you be mine baby baby boy, baby boy" Serena sang so much like Beyonce it was scary. Stanton then heard Get low playing and started singing to Serena, because he knew that she sang that song to him, so he was just playing with her by singing Get low. She started laughing; it made Stanton happy to know that he could make Serena smile.

" I want to stay in your room with you for a while, to make sure Lambert doesn't try to look like Collin, is that ok with you?" he said, " Its fine with me, just let me get changed real quick." Serena said in a don't look at me when I'm getting dressed tone, she started to laugh. " Oh your mean, are you sure I cant look?" he said jokingly and gave her a big sexy smile. As Serena got dressed Nelly's get in hot in here song came on, and Stanton began singing with it not noticing that Serena was looking at him, when he did turn around she started singing "I am gett'n so hot I want to take me clothes off." they busted up laughing. That's when Stanton got a good look at what Serena was wearing; she had silky blue pants with stars on them and a sports bra for the top. Serena reading his mind said " It was going to be to hot tonight so I decided to wear my sports bra." "Ok" was his only answer as his stare stayed on her, then he forced himself to look at her face. " Sorry, I didn't mean it." Stanton said, " Its ok, I know you can't resist me." She said laughing " will you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" She asked. " Sure, I will sleep with you as long as you want me to but I need to leave before Collin gets up." He said

 " Anything you want." He added with love in his voice." K" she mumbled sleepily. 

When she woke up the next morning she could see the place where Stanton had laid down beside her and the Acts cologne was still lingering in the air.  She loved his cologne smell, just like he loved her shimmering dreams perfume. She felt so happy to be with him she didn't really care about anything else. Then realizing that she had a history quiz began to whine thinking maybe she could act sick, but then knew Collin would stay home with her so she got ready for school. She picked out one of her new shirts, a black short sleeved tee that had smile it confuses people on it with a picture of a smiling monkey on it and low cut hip hugger pants that started off dark at the bottom and worked its way to light toward the top. Just then Jimena walked in " my goodness, chica you just now got dressed? No wonder you didn't come down the first 10 times I honked the horn," she said " Sorry, I just got up, I was really tired." Serena said with a yawn. " Did Stanton do something to you?" She said hopefully trying to actually get a chance to beat Stanton down like she said she would. " NO, I'm sorry to disappoint you but he didn't do anything." Serena said keeping back the words that he stayed the night with her. Thinking to herself it really didn't matter because they didn't do anything. " Well lets go I want to get that test as far behind me as I possibly can." Jimena said. As they walked downstairs Jimena ran quickly into the kitchen to give Collin a kiss. He looked up quickly from his bowl of captain crunch to see his "baby", " Hey," " You leaving so quickly?" he spoke between kisses. " Yea, we got a stupid history quiz." Jimena said giving him a puppy dog look. " Come on girl, you got me up so lets go." Serena complained because she personally didn't want to see them kiss cause it makes her want to be with Stanton. " See ya." They both yelled walking out the door. 

Well plz r/r  they really make me feel good. J


	3. History Quiz and the car

Thanx again to all my readers J it really means a lot to me. Well this is the next chapter sorry if it's a little boren at first.

***********************************************************************************

As they were in the car they started to sing along with dip. " You put your hand up on my hip when you dip, I dip, we dip."

 They sang together laughing all the way to school. 

 When they got there hardly anyone was at the gate, they got through in less than a minute and were on their way to the gym to meet the others.

 All the groups were in there own section, listening to different music, the punk's were listen to Linkin Park, the rap group was listing to 3min3m show. 

Then they got to their group, which Catty and Tianna were fighting on what to listen to.

 Serena just popped in a Kutless cd and didn't bother to listen to the complaints of the two friends, but they immediately stopped once they heard who was playing.

 " Just leave it to Serena to solve are music problem." Catty said " Yep, yep yeppers" Tianna said scanning the area for Derek.

 Mr. Sanders walked in just then and started dismissing the students to their star time  (their home room, or peace room)

 " Nooooo, I have to find Derek" Tianna wailed 

 " Come on girl you can find him later, he's in your peace time isn't he?"

 Vanessa said. " Yes, ok lets go." Tianna said sadly afraid that he wasn't going to come because of the test. " Your really stupid you know that, don't you?" Vanessa said. " Yes, and I'm proud of it." Tianna said "oh great, I have Mr. Martin first, why, why me?" Serena said banging her head against the lockers harder and harder every time until Jimena stopped her. " Child, my goodness you are really stupid, don't you know better, that'll give you brain damage." Jimena said jokingly 

" Then why'd you stop me?" Serena said giving her that best friend smile.

 " I forgot to study, right now brain damage would be good." 

Jimena looked at her and said, 

" Well so did I, even though I went home earlier, Collin came over and we went out to dinner, so I'm the one who needs the brain damage!" " Oh, well I guess I'll fail." Serena said laughing at Jimena's stupid looking facial expression.  With that all the girls started banging their heads against the locker until Michael came a long and grabbed Vanessa and kissed her.

 " Well I need to get to class, see you when I get back from class hell." Serena said and walked off into the classroom. When she walked in there was a new guy sitting at her desk. " Um, excuse me but your sitting in my seat." Serena said politely  " I'm sorry, my name is Zing, what is yours?" Zing said. She could tell he wasn't from here by the accent. " My name is Serena, where are you from?" " I'm from Australia, New Zealand to be précis." He said. " Oh cool, you must totally help me out then, I forgot to study for our test and its over the history of Australia" Serena said feeling so lucky to have a guy from Australia to help her out. " Um, well actually there is no test, Mr. Martin knew about me coming so he said there was going to be a quiz to freak everyone out, but I'm the quiz you could say." Zing said and smiled. Serena new without going into his mind that he liked her, she thought he was cute but not no sexy Stanton. Oh I wish Stanton was here, Serena thought but was interrupted by Zing. " Are you ok, you were staring off into space." He said " oh yea, I'm fine, I'm sorry what did you say?" Serena said hoping that she didn't hurt his feelings and if she did she could just erase it from his mind that she ever stopped listening. (She could do that with old powers) " I asked do you do any sports or are in any activities?" Zing said. " Yes, I play soccer and the cello and I dance at Planet Bang." She said and smiled, " did you do anything in your old school?" " Yes, I played the pipe and rugbe." " Omg, you played rugbe? Is it fun? I so want to play cause the school is starting a team, tryouts are next week." Serena was excited now, a dude from Australia who plays rugbe, what a cool friend. Just then Mr. Martin walked in and started talking" Ok, ok everyone I want you to sit down so we can begin……………. That's all Serena heard before falling asleep.
    
     When she woke up they were watching a film show of the great lakes, how boring. She decided to skip the rest of school that day so she walked as quickly and quietly as she could and ran out the door past the security and down the road and ducked into a bookstore for 5 minutes before heading out to the car dealer. She was supposed to get her car today and just couldn't wait till after school, she didn't tell the others that she was getting her car, they didn't even know she got her license they thought she still had her permit.
    
     She walked into the dealership and looked at the new car section and saw her dream car… A black Mclaren f1, tinted black windows, naz, flames stickers on the side, baby blue neon glow stick underneath, it had everything including the surround sound stereo, 600 watts major sound. Oh course how in the world was she going to pay for it, she would have to be Bill Gates kid or something. She decided to ask any way and as her response she got " I'm sorry miss but its sold and we are going on our lunch break so you must leave, please come again and have a nice day."  Just keep your cool, don't get mad, don't get mad, just leave and look somewhere else, just walk away, Serena walk away, she thought to herself to keep from getting angry and attacking the car and hotwiring it, wait a sec, hotwire? I've really been hanging round Jimena too much Serena thought with a laugh. " Ok, thanks anyways." Serena said and forced out a smile. She then took the bus home to think about another car dealership, when she got there Stanton's car was parked in the driveway, she ran through the door and saw him there leaning against the wall as if he was waiting for her to skip school and come home to him. She ran to him and gave him a big hug, " hey, what are you doing here?" she said and looked up into his eyes. " I knew you would skip today and thought I'd beat you home." He said with a smile and then did the code to know that it was actually him, " you need to be more careful, I know you knew it was me but still don't do that again without me doing the code, please I don t want you to get hurt." " Ok, sorry." She said giving him the puppy dogface, " lets go for a ride, what do you think?" he said " sounds great lets go." As they got in his car get low started playing and Serena started to dance to the words 3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time Get low, Get low [6x] Stanton just looked at her and smiled, "I have a surprise for you." He said as the song ended " what is it." Serena said looking at him " I cant tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said and looked at Serena's begging face. " Serena stop trying to get into my mind, I'm not going to tell you." " Your mean." She said " oh yea I'm so mean to the one girl I love, yep that's me." He said with a smile. "Ok close your eyes and please don't open them until I tell you." " Ok, there closed." " Ok, take my hand and walk with me, and open them," he said, Serena stood there speechless, then started jumping all over him " oh my God thank you, but what is it for?" she said with happiness. " It's a late birthday present." He said and kissed her. "It was the car that I saw at the dealership, how did you pay for it?" she said, " Girl, I'm the prince, I can buy you anything you want." He said " Thank you so much." She said and kissed him for a long time.  " Come on, I know you want to drive it." He said and handed her the keys. " Happy b lated Birthday baby." He added.
    
     Hey guys sry if this chapter suxs I'll try to do betta next time. Well plz r&r and tell me what you think and I'll have the 4th chapter up as soon as possible, k. thanks a whole bunch to the people who have been, thanks so much guys!


	4. The first encounter

Ok people if I don't get at least 7-10 reviews I wont write cuz I need to know if you all like it. Sry bouts the craziness in chapter 3 don't know what happened to the end it just went crazy. Well I hope you like this chapter. Plz plz r/r!!!

                                                                                                                       Chapter 4

 (Serena is testing out her new car that her sooo sexy b/f got her, they are driving down an old country lane with hardly anyone on it so her car can go the 145-150 hp, I love that car, wish I had one, sob) " This is so great!" Serena exclaimed with happiness " I'm glad you like it baby." Stanton said and looked at her with a Big Super Sexy Smile that made Serena all gitty inside and so happy that she was Stanton's girl. Then a thought just hit her, " Stanton, um how am I supposed to pay for the car, I don't have that kind of money." " Just leave that to me, I'll pay for it." He said. " What, oh Stanton I cant let you do that you already bought me the car, I'm supposed to use my new powers for good, but I could use them to pay off the car." She said.

 " Watch out!!!!!" Stanton yelled. Serena slammed on the brakes " what is it?" Serena said panicked cuz she didn't see anything on the road, then she saw it, the blue light. " Get out of the car Serena and come to me." The light said, she looked confused at it, she got out of the car and just stood there having a blocked convo. with him. Stanton got out of the car getting ready to attack to protect Serena. Just then Serena yelled something and disappeared and before his eyes he saw a guy in human form being lifted up into the sky by an invisible force, it couldn't be Serena could it? Are her powers that strong? Stanton thought. Then he heard running and the other goddesses ran up beside him. " What's going on?" Jimena demanded, " I really don't know, some guy showed up Serena got out of the car had a blocked convo. with him, screamed disappeared and now he is in the air going higher and higher, what did you see, I know you saw something." He said, " I saw a guy flying across the sky, " She said. " I don't think its Lambert he wouldn't be that weak, even though Serena has new powers, but I could be wrong cuz no one knows how strong her powers are." Vanessa said.

 " How do you know its not him, he had the light aura like him." Stanton said. " Well you said she looked at him confused right well, its probably cuz it wasn't him like she thought." Tianna said. Then they heard a yell from a few miles away. " Get in the car now" Stanton ordered, everyone piled in and Stanton slammed on the gas petal. Within 8 seconds they were there and they saw Serena and some dude they all ran to Serena, " Serena what are you doing, you trying to fight without me?" Jimena said breathing heavily then Jimena jumped back. " What is it." Everyone asked when Jimena jumped back and Serena didn't bother to answer her." Her eyes, they're red." Jimena said shocked at the strange change in her friends eye color. Then Serena lowed the guy and set him down as soon as she let go he ran his car parked nearby Serena's car. " Would you mind telling us what's going on Serena." Jimena spoke for everyone. " Well as you all know I'm being followed by Lambert and the Atrox, both want to get to me before the other. That was one of Lambert's followers, and I yelled because he insulted me." Serena said her eyes back to normal. " What did he say to you?" Stanton asked getting angry that someone insulted her. " Calm down Stanton I took care of things, he wont be back for a while." She said with a laugh. Everyone looked at her waiting to hear why. 

" Because I insulted him back and I think I made him pee in his pants because I scared him so bad." She said and everyone laughed about how scared the guy was, everyone but Stanton that is, because he wasn't there. Serena was looking around for him and was greatly saddened that he left. " I'll be back, don't worry." Was whispered across her mind. " Go home and get some sleep." Serena said ok to him and then remember to tell the others about her car. " Oh, guys do you like my new car?" Serena said, " That's your car!!" everyone said at the same time with astonished faces. " So totally awesome! Lets ride plz!" Catty begged. " Ok, then I need to go home and sleep." She said letting her friends take a ride and doing as Stanton had asked her to because she loves him.

 (Back at home Serena is tossing and turning in her sleep lets take a closer look shall we? Serena talking to herself and in her dream will be colored blue)

 No, go away, where are my powers? Why can't I stop him? Serena said panicking sweat dropping from her face.  There it is again that horrible screech, ah no make it stop please. I've got to run and hide into the caves; I'll be ok if I can get into the caves. Then a swooping figure starts to chase after her into the caves as Serena runs for dear life.

Serena jerks awake from her frightful dream, " that is the 50th time this week I've had that dream except last night when Stanton was with me." Serena said to herself, why am I having that dream, what does it mean she thought. " Don't worry, I'm here now baby." Stanton said shadowing in beside her. " Hey" She said, keeping her mind closed to make sure he couldn't get in her mind to see that she was thinking, where did he go and why is he acting strange, did he do the code, damn I cant tell if he did or not. She thought. " What are you thinking? Why wont you let me into your mind baby? He said. " Oh its nothing don't worry about it." She said hoping that he did the code but not opening her mind just in case. Then 5 other figures came into the room and then Serena blacked out…………

 Well people what do you think? Please tell me cuz if I don't get the 7-10 reviews I wont write anymore. Please review it really means a lot to me, and I'm sry that I had the signed ppl only thing on I didn't know that was on I want everyone to sign so I took it off. So everyone can review! Thankz again to the people who have reviewed. Oh and I have an online squirrel now, everyone say hi to Sparks, Sparks say hi!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The new evil

 Ok sry bout the dream thing in blue, it didn't show up, oh and I found a better car than the Mc f1, I didn't think it was possible but there is and so I'm changing Serena's car it had everything it had before cept that It's a ME four-twelve now, k so Stanton gave he a Me four-twelve. K, oh and just to let you know I own Delano, Ricky and his evil everything else is not mine. Plz keep reading!

(Reminder, 5 people, 6 if you include Stanton, kidnapped her, so here she is, in some place in which she doesn't know where the heck is.)                  

When Serena woke up she was chained to the wall in a cage; her neck felt numb, I guess it's where they shot the sleeping dart at me Serena thought.  Serena breathed in and out, she felt horrible; whatever kind of sleeping dart they shot at her they put something else in it because she couldn't think straight. " Ah, your finally awake my precious." Came a voice from the shadows she couldn't tell who it was and since her head hurt too much she couldn't use her powers to find out or get out of the heavy-duty cage and chains. Then a tall man bout 20 became visible, he had sexy features but still no Stanton, dark brown hair, brown eyes. " 1. I am not your precious, 2. Who are you, 3. Where am I, 4. What do you want?, even though I know the answer.  " Well 1. You are my precious because everyone wants to get your hands on you and since I have you your mine, 2. My name is Delano Meter, I am a Generio, a new evil in the world as you would say and you would make a fine addition to my evil plans, so we will be wed. in a month. 3. We are in a cave outside L.A." he said " any more stupid questions my soon to be bride?" he added. " Um I've got one, when are you going to shut up." Stanton said appearing from the shadows. " You, I thought I sent you on a wild goose chase after Ricky. How did you find me?" Delano said. " Well lets say Ricky is now in the hospital and I never let Serena out of my sight, I can always find her except when she's on the moon." Stanton said remembering how he couldn't find her that week. " Why so you can take her to the Atrox so they can be the best evil force out there besides the devil? I know your tricky plans, befriend her then cross her over, well I'm just going to flat out take her and there's nothing you can do about it because she's in my super high Tec. Alarm system cage and chains." He said. " Um I don't think so buddy, your locks and chains suck." Serena said walking over beside Stanton. " How…" Delano said, " The man promised me nothing could get out of those." " Well I don't think he knew that you were going up against me, I am the Dark Goddess." Serena said holding back a laugh of the man's stupidity.

 " You've seduced her! That's why she's beside you, you're my evil partner, and you're supposed to be my bride!" Delano said," anyways back to my evil plan, Stanton I'm surprised you don't remember me, your brothers best friend, remember you always wanted to be like me before Lambert your guard came along." " Sir. Martin Delano Meter I remember you now I thought you were a follower to the Atrox you were Taemestra's lap dog and she the Atrox's lap dog."  " ah I escaped the Atrox, well not exactly I sorta just ran away from it, I wanted my own power, my own evil and she is going to help me because she has the power I need that Lambert and the Atrox wants." He said " and now I will take my soon to be bride, and yes I can take you I have very strong powers but you being a girl and all I didn't want to hurt you so if you just come to me now I wont have to hurt you." He said. That really pissed Serena off. " Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything I am just as strong as you and I cant whip your ass very easily thank you very much and I think that you need to get with this century and learn that men don't control everything anymore and women have rights now!" Serena said with so much anger no one could speak because they've never seen her this mad, well Stanton hasn't anyways. Then Delano just went to the floor knocked out cold and flew into the wall and stuck to it he hit it so hard. 

" Damn girl what else can you do?" Stanton said, "I know you got new powers but wow, I'm serious what else can you do?" " Lots of things, hey do you mind I really need time to think and cool off." Serena said a little calmer but not completely. " Sure, but can I come with you?" Stanton said.

" Sure, lets go." She said and she took Stanton's hand and they disappeared into the shadows.

 Hey guys sorry if this chapter sux, I'm kinda under a lot of pressure with school and everything plus trying to put this up for you all, so could you just deal until I get things under control? So I promise things will get better well plz r/r and sparks say hi to all!


	6. the moon earthquake confusion

Hey guys, sup? Lol well here's the 6th chapter hope ya like! Everything between school and me is calming down so I'm written a lot. So I hope you like it so lets get on with da story.                      

 ~* Moon Earthquake confusion *~

 Serena was showing Stanton around her place, all her little servant peoples was looking at Stanton strangely like why in the world would she bring him, a Prince of Night here?

(Serena is the Dark Goddess so she has her own followers but they still are loyal to Selene too, but they are more loyal to Serena. Yes she does have like servant people working at her palace to help run things while she's gone and if you don't like it like that well then to bad cuz it's my story, you can tell me what you think when you review.) he just smiled at the people and followed Serena. She showed him her room (which they were in there along time, lyk, kissing.) afterwards she took him outside to the moon pools. " I'm going to get changed because I like to bath in the pools, you can join me, and it wont hurt you, even though you are the Prince."  She said. When she came back out she had on a dress that tightly wrapped around her, it was strapless. And then he noticed her moon amulet, it wasn't the same, it had a full moon in gold, the moon had a line going down the center on one side it had an S for Selene he guessed and an H for Hekate. " That's right she said. I'm still loyal to Selene even though I'm the Dark Goddess, Hekate was Selene's older sister so I'm loyal to both but I got Hekate's job. Come and bath with me." She said looking at him sweetly and smiling. He took off his shirt showing his major, major strong 6 pack! (Such sexyness! lol) 

                        After the bathing Serena and Stanton began to talk about random things. " "May I keep you?" he asked suddenly. (Stealing that from Zach who ask that to his wife when he proposed, no Stanton is not proposing to her.) pulling out a promise ring placing it on her finger. " Yes" she said and admired it, it had a moon, but in the middle of the moon it had a small diamond. " It's beautiful, I'll wear it always." She said leaning over to kiss him. Then the ground began to tremble and rocks from the mountains falling rolling down the edge toward Serena and Stanton. They both started running to the palace for cover. They didn't see the rock coming from the east and it fell hard and both of them knocking the wind out of Stanton and the rock landing on Serena's leg unable to move.

Well what do you think? Plz r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want at least 3 reviews to continue!!!!! ~ me, sparks, Minnie.


	7. Serena

 Sry for not updating sooner guys so sorry!!!!!!!!!  What's gonna happen to Serena? Well just read and find out! Lol don't u love me? SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT WROTE ANYTHING LATELY! SOCCER! SORRY DON'T HATE ME!

                                                      Review

(K as you all know Serena and Stanton are on the moon and confusion hit! K that's all for the review and if u forgot then just read ch. 6 again)

    Stanton got up and ran to Serena even though he was having hard time breathing. " Baby are u ok? Can you move?" Stanton said really really worried " I don't know, let me get the rock off me and I'll tell you." She said looking worried at her leg. " Let me help you get that off." " No, I can get it" Serena said wanting to show him that she is strong. " Are you sure baby?" 

He didn't get an answer because the rock flew off her leg and landed far away. He looked at her leg and it was all black and blue and he didn't have to look at Serena's face to know that she was in pain. "Stanton can u um carry me back to the palace please?" She said trying not to look at her leg. " Of course did u think I was going to leave u here? I love u I'll take care of you. No matter what." He said hurting inside because she's hurt. (Ok so he's the prince but he loves Serena so he's got feelings so just go with me, not with the flow, with me, only dead fish go with the flow.)(Back to the story) 

~ At the palace~ 

Stanton paces back and forth outside Serena's bedroom door as the nurse is taking care of her, " I know its broken" he said to himself, " I should have been there to catch her and she wouldn't be in this mess, damn" he said cursing himself " why wasn't I fast enough." He said still to himself as Serena stood at the door looking at him. " Hey" she said softly that it made Stanton jump when she spoke. " Thank goodness your ok!" he said running to her and kissing her.  " Why are you blaming yourself for? Its not your fault that I got I got a sprained ankle, no don't worry its not broken" she said softly talking not like herself " what's wrong, something's wrong" he said " nothing" she spoke way to softly than she did a second ago. " Tell me" he said already going ahead into her mind.

" Serena, you aren't weak, you battled Lambert and all those other followers, you freed me at one time from the Atrox, you saved many peoples life's. You aren't weak you are the strongest woman I know besides Jimena, but she was an x-banger." He said holding her in his arms and stroking her hair softly.

She began to laugh. " What's so funny?" he said " what am I going to do for 6 weeks?" she said still laughing " I'm going to be so freak'n bored it isn't going to be funny at all." He tried to smile but the feeling that it was his fault never left him, he blocked it from Serena so she couldn't start an argument with him, women these days, so stubborn, in the middle ages it would be a sin to think like she did, she would be thrown in prison with her women's rights mind, of course there's nothing wrong with that, he like his warrior girlfriend. His thoughts suddenly broken by Serena's hand placed on his forehead.  

" What are you thinking? Why wont you let me into your mind? What's wrong? She said a little agitated that he wont let her into his mind, blocking from his mind she thought to herself, men, what can you do with them, so stubborn thinking they have to do everything……………….( sry ppl just thought Id be different, lol)  "Hello? Serena? Ok now you start thinking, what's wrong with you? Nothings wrong with me?" Stanton said looking at her questionably. " Nothing" she said smiling to herself


	8. home again

GUYS IM SO SRY MY COMPUTER WAS BEING SO EVIL! IM WRITING SO DON'T FEAR ANY MORE!

Stanton was in the shadows watching over her, Serena could feel his presence. Collin still questioning how she broke her leg was sitting beside her still nagging her about it.

" I told you already, I was on the cliff and slipped, the rocks were sharper on that side, I didn't know that since it was the first time I went there." She said trying to control her temper. I'm going to have to go inside his mind to make him believe me, gosh I hate having to do this to him, and I hate lying to him. Serena thought this as Collin said. " Ok I believe you, I'll be back in 5 minutes." And walked out the door. Stanton came out of the shadows and kissed her softly. " I messed with his mind, I got tired of him not believing your perfectly good lie. He doesn't know about you still does he?" he asked looking at her. " No he thinks I lost my powers, he does know that Jimena did get hers back.

(A: n: ok I'll explain for those who are confused, cuz well I didn't explain this when I first started writing this, Jimena saved Serena (before she got her new powers) so Selene gave her back her goddess powers and then Chris came (before he died, read 11th book if u don't know what I'm talkn about) and told her that she was to take Maggie's place so she got even more powers) " So he thinks I'm a "normal" person again, even if I didn't have my powers I still wouldn't be " normal". She said with a half laugh thinking about her weird clothes. " I don't care what he thinks as long as he thinks you don't have your powers, he'll be 1% more out of danger from the followers." He said. " Anyways how are you feeling? When do you go to the dr.?" his annoyance left and went into concerned voice mode (lol sry). "MY GOSH IT'S A BROKEN LEG IT'S NOT LIKE IM DIEING!" Serena said exasperated from explaining that over and over again to the other daughters and her brother. " I'm sorry but I worry about you so much. That's why I watch over you every night." Stanton said. " I'm sorry to, its just that everyone acts like I cant do anything anymore like I'm a baby since my leg." She said softly.

" But your not weak and your not a baby, you are a strong powerful woman how many times must I tell you this? I love you and I care to much about you to just let your brother watch over you and complain about how you should be more careful." He said sitting beside her on her bed. They were going to kiss when they saw Collin at the door with food. He showed no expression in his face, he just walked up to Stanton. " What are you doing here? How did you get in without Jimena knowing you were here, I don't want to drag Serena into this mess when I just got her out of it!" he snapped. They heard running up the stairs and saw Jimena appear in the doorway. Stanton quickly did the code so that she knew it was the right Stanton. " Stanton I should have guessed. How did you get in? I know you maybe watching over her for "reasons" but I still should have felt………." She was cut off by Collins hand that clamped over her mouth. She smiled at him and gave him the Collin just stop you don't understand that she still has her powers look. " Ok, ok, my gosh, Collin. 1. I still have my powers I am the dark goddess now but I am good get that through your head. 2. DON'T BE SO PROTECTIVE 3. Don't you dare bad mouth Stanton, I know what you were thinking" Serena said losing all control she had left of her temper, she was going to speak again when a loud crash and a scream that sounded familiar but was a very fuzzy familiar voice came from downstairs………..

HEY GUYS HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T SUCK, IM GOIN ON VACATION ON THE 23RD BUT I WILL BE WRITING WHILE IM THERE PLUS I HAVE STORIES NOW I JUST NEED TO PUT THEM ON THE COMPUTER THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING PLEASE CONTINUE READING! ME, SPARKS , AND MINNIE


End file.
